jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Lon
400px|ANGRIFF!!! __TOC__ Auch von mir Su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen! Cody 20:36, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Daten deiner Tabelle Hallo Lon. Kann es sein, dass die Daten aus deiner Benutzertabelle zum großen Teil von mir übernommen sind? Da steht nämlich sogar vieles dem Wortlaut nach genauso. E.B 20:37, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt damals hatte ich die vorlagen noch nicht entdeckt, und da diese sachen zu mir passten hab ich dass ding mal kopiert. lon 20:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die Babeln auch. Und auch andere Babeln von Boba F oder Jango, richtig? Ich hoffe, du schreibst da aber noch etwas andere Sachen überall hin, die besser zu dir passen, oder? Du willst doch nicht nur alles von uns kopieren? E.B 20:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Die passen ja zu mir. Aber teils sind sie auch schon verändert. lon 20:46, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Und die Babel mit dem Mando'a? Du sprichst in der vierten Klasse doch kein Mando'a?Bild:;-).gif E.B 20:49, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Erstens bin ich in der dritten und zweitens spreche ich es serwol. lon 20:52, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was heißt denn "Hallo" auf Mando'a? E.B 20:54, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Weist du es denn? lon 20:56, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du sprichst es also nicht. Also zur Information: Mando'a ist eine Sprache, die gerade von einer Star Wars Autorin erfunden wird. Hallo heißt: "Su'cuy gar". E.B 20:59, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Gibt es dazu bald ein Wörterbuch wie den Duden oder wie?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:00, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nun um genau zu sein: Ja. Da wird bestimmt ein Grammatik und Wörterbuch af dem deutschen Markt erscheinen. Im Moment wird allerdings noch die Wörterliste entwickelt. Wenn du mal Interesse daran hast, gebe ich dir einen Link zu der Wörterliste. Sag dann bescheid. Bild:;-).gif E.B 21:03, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) oh ja bitte dann kann ich es auch in der virten.lon 21:06, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) *newmandoa.htm Karen Traviss' Mando'a Website So bitteschön. Viel Spaß. E.B 21:10, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das hat der mir angezeigt: Error 404 - File or Resource Not Found The file you have tried to access is not located on this server. Please check the URL to ensure that the path is correct and try again. lon 21:11, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann ist da vielleicht mit dem Computer den du benutzt was nicht so ganz ok oder ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich überprüfe das später noch mal. Wir können uns ja später wieder unterhalten. Ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit mehr. E.B 21:15, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hier kannst Du das Wörterbuch im Excel-Format herunterladen: Wörterbuch Mandoa - Englisch Quelle: www.karentraviss.com/ -- Gruß Steffen Gebhart 21:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke lon 21:44, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Goq Cranna Gelöscht Irgenjemand hat meinen eintrag in Goq Cranna gelöscht. Ich bitte den dafür verantwortlichen dafür sich hier zu melden. lon 18:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass der Artikel zu kurz war. --Asajj 18:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) hast recht. lon 18:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oder hast du ihn vieleicht aus dem Glossar abgeschrieben? Dann kann es auch sein das er deswegen gelöscht wurde! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:57, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::was für ein Glosar? lon 18:58, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hinten in den Jedi-Padawan Büchern ist immer ein Glosar, wo Personen oder Gegenstände beschrieben werden! Es könnte aus dem stammen, da es dort auch nur in kurze Sätze, manchmal auch nur in einen, gefasst ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:01, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Achso das Glosar. Ja daher ist es. aber ich habe es veränder. lon 19:04, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Am besten du nimmst dir die meisten Informationen aus dem Buch selbst, dann wird der Artikel auch etwas länger und Informativer, den die Leser wollen ja mehr über diese Person erfahren! Am besten suchst du dir die Textstellen deiner Beiden Artikel noch mal raus und erweiters sie, dann werden sie auf jedem Fall nicht gelöscht, solange die Informationen Stimmen! Aber nicht aus dem Buch abschreiben!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:07, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::danke für die information. lon 19:10, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) No Problemo! Bei weiteren Fragen wende dich an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer! Als Aternative gibt es für dich auch noch das FAQ! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:20, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fehler Hi, du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite viele Fehler und ich würde sie gerne für dich verbessern. Darf ich da mal ran? E.B 21:14, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ja gerne. ach ja ich bin wolfi3. lon 21:24, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das mit deinem Basilisken hast du ja ganz geschickt angestellt. Ich habe mich beissen lassen. Und nicht absichtlich!!! Ich möchte dir bei meinen Babeln auch ein schönes Geschenk überreichen. E.B 22:50, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) danke für das geschenk lon 22:54, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hast du es angenommen? :D E.B 22:55, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Lon: Ich habe mich jetzt für den Clan beworben. Jango bewirbt sich auch. Da du der Clangründer bist, musst du akzeptieren. Schau mal nach, wo du das machen kannst. Vermutlich auch bei deinen Nachrichten. E.B 23:01, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) nein nicht bei den narichten im clan menü lon 23:17, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Er ist schon drinnen. Ich habe gerade 20$ in die Clankasse gespendet. E.B 23:19, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) hm ich habe nur 15 gespendet, mehr hatte ich nicht mehr, komischerweise steht da in der übersicht noch das ich noch 15 Gold hab, woran liegt das? Jango 23:58, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir unterhalten uns vielleicht fürs erste besser nur noch darüber bei den Bitefight Nachrichten. Sonst werden die anderen Jedipedianer, die das nicht interessiert, noch böse auf uns oder so.E.B 23:46, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja, sind wir. Wir sind sehr böse. Bild:;-).gif --Asajj disku 23:27, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bist du eigentlich noch gelegentlich bei den Jediwölfen? Ich höre ja nix mehr von dir. E.B 21:34, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) bin meistens online aber erst ab 10 uhr morgens biss maximal halb zwölf lon 21:48, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Warum nur noch so kurz? Kontrolle durch Mutti hä? E.B 22:03, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) mit halb zwölf meine ich nachts und sonst bekomme ich nich genug schlaf lon 09:35, 20. Jul 2007 (CEST) Abwesen Ich bin die nächsten 11 tage nicht mehr hier anzutreffen. versuche möglichst schnell wider artikel zu schreiben und zu bearbeiten lon 09:30, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ok, viel spass Jango 10:34, 24. Jul 2007 (CEST) Grafik Design Hi! Du hast doch mal gefragt, ob ich dir eine Republic Commando-Rüstung im Farbschema von Gree machen kann... ich bin ferig damit. Zut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte Probleme mit meinem Grafikprogramm, und musste es nochmal mit einem anderen machen... Aber jetzt ist es soweit, und das Bild ist fertig. Ich hab einfach das Rüstungs-Design von Gree auf eine Katarn-Rüstung übertragen. Kleine änderungen kann ich noch vornehmen, wenn dr etwas nicht gefällt. Ich hab das Bild bei imageshack hochgeladen hier der Link (Ladezeit ist etwas lange, wegen der hohen Auflösung, aber es lohnt sich^^). Gruß, Anakin 21:54, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) danke DJ du hast in der diskussion zu dark jedi geschrieben, das du bilder von kampfszenen machen kannst. ich hab ma ne frage: wie heißt du da? brauchst du mir nicht sagen, ich würde nur gerne wissen, wer du bist^^Wolf 21:01, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ein paar Hinweise. Ich bin NICHT auf der Dunklen Seite. Ich bin NICHT auf der Hellen seite. Ich war bei den Sith. Jetzt bin ich Mandalorianer und bin ihr Mandalor. Ok ich bin Frey :asoo^^ Anlegen deines Archivs Hallo Lon, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ein Archiv erst bei einer Größe von 32kb angelegt werden darf. Deines jedoch hat nicht einmal 10kb. Daher rate ich dir dringlich, die Beiträge aus dem Archiv wieder auf diese Seite zu tun und einen Löschantrag in dein Archiv zu setzen (das geht so: ), bevor es jemand anderes tun muss. Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 10:52, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ok danke für den Hinweis.lon 12:01, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Kein Problem Bild:;-).gif – Andro | ''Empfang'' 12:07, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Darf ich denn eine Extra seite für meine Bilder erstellen???? Damit ich die immer wiederfinde und nicht nochmal Hochlade???lon 17:30, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Banner Wie ich sehe, hast du dir zwei Banner erstellt; Glückwunsch. Aber einer davon ist derselbe wie der meinige, nur der Name ist geändert. Ich kann und möchte dir nicht verbieten, den zu benutzen, aber ich bitte dich, ihn nicht zu benutzen, da ICH ihn erstellt habe und zumal du mich nicht gefragt hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du verärgert darüber bist, aber den Respekt wünsche ich mir doch. Nimm doch einfach den anderen, den du erstellt hast oder mache einen anderen. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 18:09, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Den anderen habe ich auch von woanders. Darf ich ihn weiter benutzen??? Ich verändere das bild Volgendermaßen: 1. Ich schreibe unten auf das bilde Andro und schreibe als beschreiben By Andro rein ok??? ::OK, dann mach es so. – Andro | ''Empfang'' 18:55, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::THX lon 19:18, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Lon, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Banner-lon.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:15, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST)